I Gotta Find You
by sonamyshad101
Summary: It's amy's birthday and she's invited everyone but sonic when she sees him his propsing to sally! She then runs away to some unknown kingdom but when sonics kingdom is in trouble he looks for the one pink hedgehog that disapeared so many years ago....
1. Chapter 1

Ok so hi there I'm back with a new story! And I'm so sorry to those of you who read my other stories and are expecting more but I lost train of thought on those. Anyways here's my new story! Enjoy!

I Gotta Find You chapter one

"I'm leaving sonic''

It was a beautiful sunny day in mobious and a pink hedgehog was walking down the street today was her sixteenth birthday and she was handing out invites to every single one of her friends. She slowed down as she reached her best friend's house cream was the last on her invite stop she slowly walked up to the porch and knocked, some noise was heard and cream stood at the door she was thirteen now so her hair was longer and a little taller and more mature. ''Oh hi Amy!'' she said with a smile on her face ''hi cream! I was wondering if you would like to come to my sixteenth birthday party today! She said handing her invite ''why of course I'll come Amy don't worry I'll be there!'' ''ok then cream see ya!'' Amy then walked off to hand her very special invite to a blue hedgehog.

***

Amy walked off to find sonic she was really hoping he would come she had stopped chasing him around and stopped nagging him to be her boyfriend she figured he would ask her if he wanted to. She soon neared the forest '_sonic usually runs through here maybe I'll find him' _she thought as she was entering it Amy walked right into the middle of the forest and heard voices she neared a tree and found sonic and sally she quickly hid behind a tree she listened quietly as they started to talk ''Sal you know we've gone through a lot lately and um..'' _'he's gonna break up with her yes now sonic will ask me to be his girlfriend' _she thought ''yes sonic '' sally said crossing her arms and leaning against a tree. ''Well I guess what I'm trying to say is um....'' sonic then got on one knee and pulled out a little box and in it was a beautiful ring '' will you marry me Sal?''

***

Amy couldn't belive what she was hearing and she felt like her heart was just ripped into a million pieces. ''Oh sonic I don't know what to say…Yes! Of course I'll marry you but you do realize if you do you won't be free anymore and will have to be king.'' ''Yes I know Sal but I love you too much Sal.'' Amy didn't want to hear anymore of this torture and ran off all the way to her house without stopping. '' I knew it he never liked me today after my party I'm going somewhere far away from this place!'' She yelled '' ''I better get ready people will be showing up soon'' she sighed she got on a party dress that was red and walked to her living room and sat down on her bright red couch soon a knock was heard at the door she walked over and opened it and there was cream with tails and rouge and knuckles with the chaotix.'' Happy birthday Amy!'' they all yelled at the same time ''ha-ha thanks guys come on in ''she said.

***

Soon the party was over and she waved goodbye to everyone and cream stayed with her to clean up ''hey cream I'm going away for awhile on a vacation ya know and I was hoping you could give this to sonic.'' She handed cream a white envelope with a cursive to sonic on it ''why of course Amy when are you leaving?'' asked the little rabbit ''um in about five minutes ''oh ok I'll wait outside for him then cream then left and went outside Amy went upstairs grabbed her suit case and some money and ran outside said bye to cream then ran off

MEANWHILE

Sonic was walking down the road happy with himself for finally proposing to sally when he spotted knuckles and rouge talking and walking together. He walked up to them to talk ''hey guys whoa where did you get the cake?'' sonic asked '' at Amy's birthday party she didn't invite you?'' rouge said raising her eyebrows at him ''shoot her birthday was today!'' ''yeah she must be mad at you or something '' knuckles replied ''man I better go talk to her see ya guys later he replied as the two walked off.'' As he came closer he saw cream sitting on Amy's porch ''oh hey cream is Amy home?'' He asked hoping to get a yes ''sorry sonic you just missed her she's going on a vacation for her birthday and didn't say when she'll be back but she did leave you this letter.'' She said handing him the note he opened it up and read it

***

_Dear sonic, _

_I saw what you did today I hope you and sally have a good life together wow a king that's big even for you! He he anyways I'm so glad you were my friend for awhile and another thing I'm sorry for being such a brat in my earlier years. This is the last time you'll hear from me I'm moving some place far away to never be heard from again tell everyone I'll miss them sooo much. Another thing sonic I love you I know it was all a crush thing and fan girl thing but over the years that crush grew into love I hope we meet again someday sonic the hedgehog._

_With all my heart,_

_Amy rose _

''Amy.'' ''what what happened did she say where she was going?'' the young rabbit said '' no but she says she'll miss you a lot cream'' ''Oh Amy!'' she ran up to sonic and started sobbing into his chest ''oh sonic she was so happy until today she wasn't happy at her birthday today though she kept sitting down and going away from everyone.'' The rabbit sobbed ''well cream I guess one reason was that I proposed to sally today…'' his sentence trailed off as he waited for a response from the young rabbit '' she never told you I guess huh?'' she let go of him and looked at him ''what?'' ''well she loved you sonic with all her heart I guess when she heard about it she snapped and fell apart well, I've got to go home now let me know when the wedding is then.'' Cream then walked off leaving sonic alone in front of Amy's red house ''Amy I'm so sorry I hope we do meet again someday....'' Sonic then walked off leaving the deserted pink house and the note the last remaining belongings to the pink hedgehog.

Well that's chapter one for ya! Hope you like! And don't worry more will come in the story later and more characters will come later too! Review please! But nicely and ideas or mistakes will work! But no flames if you flame I'll hunt you down! Haha jk jk but please no flames thx. Until next time!


	2. chapter 2

Hi again! I'm back and thank you to those of you who reviewed chapter 1 I really appreciate it and for the suggestions as well. Ok so enjoy chapter two!

I Gotta Find You chapter Two

"We're under attack!''

Ages:

Sonic: 29

Sally: 28

Amy: 26

Shadow:?

Knuckles: 30

Tails: 24

It had now been ten years since the incident with Amy and sonic had married sally and became king. Today the kingdom of mobious was a mad house today; sally was preparing to have all of the royal kings and queens come and have dinner.

''sonic!'' _Where is that blue hedgehog? _Thought sally as she walked through the halls in her castle suddenly a blue blur ran past her ''sonic!'' She yelled as loud as she could to get his attention suddenly the blue blur came back around sally had tapped her foot rapidly until he stopped right in front of her.

''Hey Sal!'' sonic said with his trademark grin ''don't hey Sal me sonic the hedgehog!'' the anger was rising in her voice ''what's wrong?'' ''you know very well what's wrong! You need to go get ready for the dinner tonight!''

''Isn't the dinner tonight though there's still plenty of time to get ready Sal.'' ''No there's not sonic go get ready or else!''

''fine Then sally!" Sonic walked off to his room to get ready for the party leaving sally by herself ''finally sheesh will he ever give up?''

(Sonics' POV)

_Man I hate her sometimes she has all these parties that I have to go to and it sucks to be me I mean she won't even let me see tails or knuckles any more. I'm completely isolated here in this stupid castle, and besides it should only be me and her today I mean today was the day I purposed to her ten years ago._

_Hey wait isn't today Amy's birthday as well man wherever she is I hope she's happy man do I miss her well happy birthday Amy wherever you are._

(Normal POV)

Suddenly there was a loud scream and sonic immediately ran out of the room he knew it was sally next thing he knew there was a blast.

''Well hello there sonic'' sonic immediately looked and there was eggman himself ''eggman! I thought you were dead?!''

''Ho ho ho my dear sonic as you can see I'm far from dead my little furry friend shadow grab the queen and let's go!''

''wait shadows here too?!'' Then sonic was hit with a blast and shadow was in front of him ''well well if it isn't the faker king himself long time no see sonic '' suddenly shadow ran over and grabbed sally ''Sonic help me!!'' Sonic ran over but was too late shadow had teleported over to eggmans large ship '' sonic if you ever want to see sally alive again I suggest you hurry, you have only two weeks to rescue her before she dies . And with that he was gone sonic looked all around for guards to help him but none where found he was going to rescue her on his own '' ugh this is stupid just the right time to come eggman now what am I going to do oh I know I'll ask knuckles and tails to help me!''

Sonic ran as fast as he could to knuckles house until he saw him and tails walking and talking together ''hey guys!'' he said as he walked up to him ''Oh hey look it's the king'' knuckles said with a smirk ''hey sonic!'' tails yelled with a grin ''hey would you guys be willing to help me save sally?''

''um sorry sonic I would love to help you but cream invited me over to her house today sorry'' tails said looking at the ground

''what about you knuckles?'' sonic asked hoping he would say yes '' uh sorry old buddy but as you may have remembered today is Amy's birthday and me and rouge were planning a visit to her house to clean it up and stuff'' knuckles said rubbing the back of his head

''oh ok then I'll look for someone else then see you guys later!'' sonic yelled as he sped off

(Sonics' POV)

_Man tails is with cream knuckles is helping rouge clean up Amy's place is there anyone who can help me get sally back ah I know! Amy! I'll look for Amy and she just might be able to help me, I'll spend a couple of days looking for her and if I finder I can convince her to help me! Ok Amy I'm coming for you! _

And so sonic started his journey to find the lost hedgehog of so many years ago…

Ok sorry for the short chapter but here it is! Enjoy review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I'm back from the dead!!!! Ha-ha sorry I've been busy will school and all that. Ok here's the new chappie!

I Gotta Find You chapter Three

''meeting the queen of Rosetta''

Sonic had now been traveling for 3 days and had visited many kingdoms but no one was willing to help him get sally back. Many people had grown to dislike him once he became king; he had finally come across a small kingdom called Rosetta. It was the smallest kingdom but flourished in riches it was where mobius got most of its wool and wine. From what sonic could remember the kingdom only had red and pink hedgehogs with a mix of other creatures.

'_Man it's gonna be hard to find Amy in this mess if she lives here that is'_ sonic thought as he reached the entrance to the kingdom he soon came across what looked like a shopping area and there where many travelers.

He soon came across a young red hedgehog sitting down he decided to ask the hedgehog where the queen was.

''Um hey little fell a could you please tell me where the queen is. I kind of need to find her to ask her something would you show me where she is?''

''sure! I'll tell u a riddle if you figure it out you'll find her up for a challenge?'' the little hedgehog replied ''Ok shoot!'' sonic said waiting for the hedgehog to tell him ''ok this is my fist ever riddle here it goes! _In the middle of town square is a maiden with fair pink hair don't be fooled by appearances for she is the only maiden with jade eyes who loves to watch northern sunrises._ 'Well good luck finding her!'' Said the hedgehog skipping away

''well looks like I better get started the sooner I find her the better'' sonic said. Sonic left the entrance to the kingdom and ran towards a cross rode on sign said castle and the other said town square he ran towards town square and spotted a pink hedgehog with jade eyes and pink hair in long silky curls the girl also, had a silver crown on top of her head with a red dress with white lace at the bottom so you couldn't see her feet.

Sonic soon came to realize that he met this girl before and that this girl was Amy. He decided to run into her so he didn't have to approach her once Amy started to walk he ran right into her ''ow!'' she cried she had her eyes closed from impact and was rubbing her head until she opened her eyes a gasped for right in front of her was sonic the hedgehog.

(Amy's POV)

_I could not believe my eyes right in front of me was the hedgehog that broke my heart what should I do slap him? Cry? Maybe I should just get up and walk away like I don't know him yeah that's what I'll do come on Amy be brave._

End Amy's POV

''Hey Ames it's been a while huh?''

''Yeah yes it has sonic'' Amy said about to cry

''well looks like I better get going things to do people to see you know you understand right? You're a king.''

''hey Amy wait I need your help''

''with what sonic?!'' Amy said getting ready to burst

"Look sally's been…" ''been what sonic?'' ''captured and I need your help!'' '

''really sonic!? Really?! You come to find me when your wife needs help you don't come and find me to say hi or to say I'm sorry or how's life Amy? Of course you don't you come and say Amy I need help finding MY wife! Well, go look for someone else I'm sure they'd be glad to help you.

''please Amy I've asked everyone else everyone's turned against me once you left please Amy I'll help your kingdom I'll do anything please! Eggman's going to kill her in less than a week now we've got to find her! ''

''Fine sonic but I'm doing this to help sally because she was my friend and to kick some egg butt because I still haven't gotten him back for all those times he kidnapped me not because of you got it?!''

Sonic nodded his head once and stood up next to Amy ''I'll be ready to leave in an hour we better leave tonight or sally may not have much time eggman has many old bases around these forests one of the reason I moved here my people use these parts for creating weapons . I have also, explored some but not all of them we should find him soon.''

''wow Amy you really changed''

''ha-ha funny you should say that sonic once you were out of the picture I really grew up and started to be my old no obsessed with sonic self we'll meet right here in an hour just let me tell everyone where I'm going see you then.''

''ok then by Amy'' _when she gets back I have a lot of questions for her I'm really happy I found Amy though it brings back some memories._

End of chappie three did u like it I thought this one was good oh and by the way I do not own any sonic characters I wish I did anyways review! No flames!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so...i was going to give up on this story...but seeing as i got more reviews saying they wanted it to be continued i couldn't resist ^-^ I made this chapter extra long just to make up for the year of not updating it xD so enjoy! no flames please! **

* * *

I Gotta find you chapter 4

"The new Amy" 

It had been at least two hours since Amy had left sonic and he was getting really impatient. "God where is she? It's been two hours and I've been stuck here." After sonic said those words off in the distance Amy came running but, another hedgehog followed her.

"Amy!" sonic yelled running up to her. She stopped in front of him and sonic noticed she had changed from her fancy dress, into a black leather jacket and a pink shirt with a black skirt with leggings under. Her hair went from being curly to straight and put back in a ponytail. She also, had red eye shadow above her eyes. Her old big crown had changed to a smaller one that was in front of her ponytail.

"Hello sonic. I'd like you to meet kristiana she's in charge of my royal guard." As soon as sonic was about to speak the other hedgehog cut in "I hope that you know that I'm now entrusting you with her royal majesties' life. You'd be wise to take great care of her or I will hunt you down. Understood?" sonic gulped and sheepishly nodded.

"Good. I wish you good luck on your journey Amy. I shall watch the kingdom and your son with care." Kristiana said walking away. "Thank you Kristiana. Tell Sterling I'll be home before he knows it." Amy smiled as Kristiana nodded and vanished into the night.

"SON?" Sonic yelled as Amy was walking towards the forest. Amy sighed and began to talk "It seems to me I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" Sonic nodded as she continued "well as you just found out, I have a son. Oh and of course you know I'm queen of Rosetta." Sonic was about to say something but stopped as Amy continued

(Flashback/ story)

"_When you had proposed to sally I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could do. Leave and Run. I ran and ran until I stopped. Back then…I guess I figured the world was better off without me...So I took out a knife and was about to kill myself. That's when Kristiana stumbled upon me she stopped me from killing myself and brought me to Rosetta._

"_In Rosetta I managed to make new friends and forget the past. Life was good here. That's when I met him. The prince. I managed to get caught in his returning victory parade. He stopped his guards from trampling me and saved my life. This was when I was 19. _

_A year later I guess you could say we fell in love." _Amy smiled and continued on. _"I was invited to his castle every day. We could talk for hours until I had to go. Then one day… He proposed to me. I was happier than ever. Once we were married, I was pronounced queen. I was 22. A year later we had a son named Sterling. Life was good. Until... Eggman attacked. He had…these weapons…I had never seen before in my life… We lost half of our troops that day…and we lost. Him. My king…"_

(End of story/flashback)

At this point Amy was silently crying. She pulled a picture out of her jacket and handed it to sonic who shined a flashlight on it. It was a picture of a little hedgehog. About 3 years old. "Sterling?" Sonic asked Amy who nodded. As sonic took a color look at the picture he noticed that the hedgehog had bright golden green eyes and pinkish silver fur. "Are all of the hedgehogs in Rosetta pink and red or this color?" Sonic asked Amy, "Yes, mostly there aren't a variety of colors here except for usually the royal's children have an exotic eye color and fur color." Sonic nodded looked to the right then asked "What color where the king's eyes?"

"What question type of question is that?" Amy said snatching the baby picture out of Sonic's hands. "Just a question. No need to get angry Amy." Amy sighed and the rest of the walk was silent. They kept walking for about an hour until Amy came to a stop. "What's wrong?" sonic asked stopping alongside her "This is where we stop for the night. Eggman's base is about 2 miles from here and I don't want to risk getting attacked at night in darkness. "What about sally!' sonic said yelling at Amy.

"Look sonic the best thing we should do is wait the night out. First of all if we wait it out we have a less chance of getting ambushed by robots and thieves. If we get hurt it'll slow us down even more." Amy said putting a hand on Sonic's shoulder. He gave her a calm look and sat down on a log, while Amy started a fire. "Sorry for yelling at you. I seem to do that to you a lot." Sonic said looking at the ground. "Don't worry about it...You want to find sally right? Besides…I deserved to be yelled at back then. I would always stalk you." Amy laughed and sat down on another log.

"I could have at least given you a chance though." Sonic said "It's just that after you left Mobius, the colors disappeared. Knuckles, rouge, cream, and tails avoided me. Even sally's attitude changed." Amy looked at sonic and then to the ground. "I forgot all about them. How are they? How is cream? Is she okay? Her mom? Rouge?" Amy's eyes started to water at the remembrance of her friends. "They are all fine. Cream is still with her mom she's 18 now. Rouge, the last time I saw her she was with knuckles cleaning your house. They do it every year on your birthday to remember you, and that when you come back your house would be just as clean as the day you left it." Sonic said as he watched Amy.

"They really do care…maybe I'll come for a visit one day." Amy said smiling "Wait you mean after this you're not returning to Mobius?" Amy looked at sonic with a shocked look on her face "Of course not! I have a kingdom to take care of too you know!" Amy continued to look at sonic and to her it looked like sonic had tears in his eyes and he was blushing. "Well we should probably get some sleep.' Sonic said lying down on the ground. "You're right." Amy said and lay down next to her log and closed her eyes.

(Amy's POV)

_Was sonic really crying and blushing for me? Of course not Amy! You stupid girl. Don't fall for it again. Your stronger now Amy. I wonder who he thinks my husband was?...I hope he doesn't find out…he was Sonic's enemy once…if he finds out he'll never forgive me. Ugh ok Amy get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you. _

* * *

**End of chapter 4! how'd you like it? please review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello all! sorry for this very...very late chapter..but anyways I made it longer! and in this chapter we find out more stuff about what happened while Amy wasn't in Mobius.**

* * *

I Gotta Find You Chapter 5

"Learning to Love Again"

Morning had come quickly and Sonic and Amy were once again on the road to find Queen Sally, Sonic had so many questions for Amy but had decided not push them upon Amy all at once.

"So… your son?" Sonic asked Amy to break the silence that had been going on for quite some time.

"Oh... Sterling yes, well I left him with Kristiana and the maids ha, I figured it would be fun for them he's a lot like his father bold... Headstrong tends to cause trouble but..." Amy paused and looked up at the bright blue sky and laughed "He's sweet and kind when he wants to be. You'd like him Sonic." Amy gave a sad smile and looked up at the sky again.

"He…Never got to know his dad though huh?" Sonic asked trying to learn more about the King of Rosetta.

"Well…No." Amy said sadly "He was just one year old when we lost the King, he's going to turn four this year."

"Well when we save Sally how about Sterling and I have a day to hang and play? I'm definitely not in a rush to get back to being a King." Sonic said with a smile

Amy looked up at Sonic with the same shimmering jade eyes she had given him so many years ago and said "I'd like that a lot Sonic…Thank you." Sonic was expecting Amy to give him a bone crushing hug just as she used too, but she kept walking alongside him examining the direction they were going in.

_**Sonic's POV**_

_In a way…I kind of miss those hugs. _

_**End Sonic's POV**_

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Amy yell "Eggman!" Sonic looked around to find that Eggman and Shadow were standing on top of one of his machines laughing. Sonic turned to Amy to see that the tree next to her had laser markings on it.

"I see you managed to recruit Lady Amy on your side HAHA" Eggman said looking at both Amy and Sonic "Such a shame that your King isn't here to save you this time isn't it your highness?!"

"Don't you dare mention him again Eggman!" Amy said with tears in her eyes

"Oh what was his name again...? Shane? Stephen? Starlight? Oh no I remember now! His name was Silver…" Eggman gave Amy a sly grin

"That's it!" Amy yelled as she pulled out her trademark hammer, except it was bigger now and a lot fancier than her older one. She ran and jumped up and smashed Eggman's machine. Shadow was right there to catch her after she smashed it though.

Shadow pinned her to the ground and was about to smack her as sonic ran over and punched shadow off of Amy. Shadow was about to attack Sonic until Eggman shouted "Enough! Shadow you should know well enough our conflict isn't with Rosetta It's with Mobius. I suggest you stop attacking their queen before we have two Kingdoms against us." Shadow nodded and jumped back onto Eggman's damaged ship.

"I suggest you return to your kingdom Lady Amy otherwise, I may not be so merciful on you next time we meet." Eggman said looking at Amy he then turned to look at Sonic "As for you Sonic…The clock is ticking and Queen Sally is running out of time." He pulled up a hologram image of sally in a dungeon surrounded by robots her face looked worn and tired.

"You're a monster Eggman! And you Shadow what happened to you!? You were once a part of my kingdom! " Amy shouted as shadow gave Amy a look and with that Eggman disappeared into the forest.  
Once Eggman was gone the forest once returned to its peaceful self and Sonic turned to look at Amy with a dumbfounded face "You really are different." He said with a sad grin

Amy sighed and sat down on a stump "Yes sonic…Did you just expect me to love you forever!?"

"But silver!?" Sonic said "And what's with shadow being part of your kingdom!?"

Amy looked up at Sonic with a sad smile "Silver loved me sonic. After he lost Blaze in an accident he found the kingdom Rosetta, the land had so much to offer, the people who lived there were lost until he showed up the King at the time even treated him as his own son. That's how he became a Prince Shadow even stumbled upon the kingdom and became one of Silver's greatest warriors.

Then I showed up and I…Guess you could say I had to learn to love again. After you I was sure I could never put my heart out there again. It took time for me to finally warm up to Silver, and when I finally did…I was happier than I could have ever been in Mobius. Everything was just perfect…I sometimes wish I could go back to those days. I guess life is just full of surprises right?"

Amy stood up and said "well we should get going Sally needs us."

Sonic went up to Amy and stood in front of her for quite some time and finally put his arms around her and whispered "I'm so so sorry Amy."

Amy stood there not knowing what to do and finally put her arms around sonic and said "Sonic I forgave you long ago." Tears ran down Amy's face but for once in many many years they were tears of joy.

The two hedgehogs broke out of their hug and looked at the forest ahead of them with two days left to save sally they knew time was of the essence.

* * *

**Well how did you guys like it!? it seems like Amy has matured and become such a strong leader and has gone through so much. stay tuned for the next chapter! which may or may not be the last please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**another chappie for you guys! I've been thinking of writing a prequel to this story detailing Amy's adventures before Sonic came to find her. Should I do it?! :) it'll be silvamy of course!..you know writing this story has really warmed me up to that couple haha! anyways enjoy!**

**all Sonic characters belong to SEGA... lucky bastards.. anyways read and review! **

* * *

I Gotta find you chapter 6

"The return of Sally Acorn"

Amy and Sonic were walking through the forest talking quietly and observing everything around them. They didn't know how much longer it would take to reach Eggman's base, although Amy had seen it plenty of times walking through the forest.

"What was that?" Amy said she had heard the rustling of bushes and then all of a sudden something ran into sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy cried as he was thrown to the ground by another body, and that body belonged to no other than Queen Sally Acorn herself.

"Oh Sonic!" Sally cried hugging the blue hedgehog "I managed to escape Eggman!" she said with a smile

Amy watched the two reunite from afar but noticed something different about Sally. "Oh Amy!" Sally said with a smile as she ran up to hug the pink hedgehog

"Oh hi your Highness" Amy said shyly

"Oh Amy don't be so formal we'll always be friends." Sally said with a smile

"Riiight…" Amy said remembering how cold the squirrel was to her when she lived in Mobius.

Sally turned away from Amy and ran over and linked her arm into Sonic's who was now on his feet "Oh Sonic! We have to go back and stop Eggman he has these machines and he's going to destroy everything with them!" Sonic nodded and looked towards Amy who was rubbing her foot around in the dirt.

"Are you ready A-"

"No! Sonic don't bring Amy into this final battle I'm sure you and I can handle it." Sally said with a sly smile and looked at Amy who looked at her with a smile.

"She's right Sonic…I need to get back and it's your battle not mine. You'll stop by to play with Sterling right?" Amy said with a sad smile

"Of course Ames!" Sonic said using the nickname he had for Amy so long ago.

"Great." Amy said smiling

"Well Sonic we should get going. It was nice to see you again Amy!" Sally said smirking

And with that, Sally and Sonic ran into the forest.

(AMY'S POV)

_That was strange… Sally didn't seem normal… And really wanted Sonic back to Eggman's base…_

END

"Amy" a voice called out Amy's name from the trees

"Who's there?!" Amy yelled lifting her hammer up

"_Oh Amy…It's me…please tell me you haven't forgotten? You still look as lovely as the day we first met. Listen Amy I need you to follow Sonic and Sally."_

"why!? Who is this!?" Amy cried

"_My dear there's no need to yell. I feel as if Sonic is in grave danger, and as much as I've never liked the hedgehog for hurting you dearly I want you to go after him."_

"Silver..?"

"_Ah, yes my dear…I have been watching you and words cannot describe how much I wish to be with you and Sterling once again but alas, life is life. It's your turn now to fix things and save Sonic his fate relies on you my dear. This is the only time you shall hear me and I want you to know I'm proud of you Amy you've turned into quite the queen, I want you to move on my dear for I am long gone and I know it isn't easy but I want you to be happy Amy. I must go now but just remember…I loved you till the day I died. Goodbye my dear Amy." _

"No! Silver no come back!" Amy said as she dropped to her knees and started to cry "Oh Silver…I need you." Amy got up and grabbed her hammer and started to run in the direction that Sonic and Sally ran. She was nowhere near as fast as Sonic but over the years her speed had increased.

(AMY POV)

_Oh sonic I really hope I don't get there too late._

END

**MEANWHILE**

Sonic and Sally had managed to get into Eggman's base without any conflict, which Sonic had to admit seemed a little strange

"Alright here we go" Sonic said as he pushed through a vent and Sally and Sonic fell to the floor right in front of Eggman.

"HAHAHAHAHAHH TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH SONIC." Eggman said with a sneer "Ah and I see you've managed to find Queen Sally. Well looks like you've fallen for my trap."

"What trap Egghead!?" Sonic yelled

"This one." A voice behind Sonic said as they kicked him to the ground and landed over by Eggman

"You're such a fool." The voice said grinning at Sonic

"what!?" Sonic yelled now looking at the person standing next to Eggman

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**who do you guys think the mysterious voice behind sonic is? will Amy save Sonic in time? tune in next time for another chapter! **


End file.
